nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Swapnote
Swapnote (known as Nintendo Letter Box in Europe) was released on Thursday December 22, 2011 as a download from the Nintendo eShop for free. Swapnote allows Nintendo 3DS users to send notes to friends on SpotPass or StreetPass. You can unlock rewards for sending messages, this is the first mode of chat for the Nintendo 3DS. On October 31, 2013 Nintendo discontinued the SpotPass features, citing an overwhelming number of inappropriate posts and complaints from parents. Users can still send letters over Streetpass, however. Rewards Other Rewards Letter amounts are unknown. *The ability to download photos and voice clips attached to notes you receive. It costs 15 Play Coins to unlock the option (and then remains unlocked). *The ability to edit the Date Stamp on notes, making them seem like they came from up to seven days in the past or making them sealed and unable to be opened for up to seven days into the future. *The ability to cycle between the currently viewed note with the L and R buttons. Nikki's Notes This is a generic list of all the in-game Notes you get from Nikki as you continue using Swapnote. *Welcome to Swapnote! *Write Swapnotes! *I'm Nikki! *Send Swapnotes via Internet! *Send Swapnotes via StreetPass! *Reply to other's Swapnotes! *Attach photos to your Swapnotes! *Draw Swapnotes in 3D! *Use 6 different Stationery for your Swapnotes! *Attach a short audio clip to your Swapnote! **costs 15 Coins to unlock *Coin unlockables! (once they are unlocked, they stay available) **Can also download Images and Soundclips from received Swapnotes (have to unlock first). *See if (and who to) you've sent Swapnotes via Internet. *Use Coins (5 each) to unlock even more Stationery! **Promotional Stationery can also now be received and then used. *Set a Time Stamp! (Can make a Note unreadable until a certain date as well!) *Slideshow! *L/R jump! (Hit L/R to jump to the next New or Favorited message) *You've reached 100 Swapnotes! **Informs of the 3000 limit, and that, once reached, the oldest non-Favorited message will be deleted to make room for a new one. *You can use different colors on different pages! and Undo last draw by hitting B button. *Box Sorting! (Can have notes from specific people be shown) **Also shows Deleting messages *Staff Credits 1 of 2 *Staff Credits 2 of 2 Nikki's SpotPass Notes This is a list of Notes that Nikki has sent via Swapnote, so are not included in the game by default *Happy Valentine's Day from Nikki! *Pre-Mother's Day from Nikki! *Nikki at the Beach! (And colored Pens!) *Nikki announces the Swapnote Update! (Adds loading from SD card) *Nikki in Spain! *Nikki meets the Streetpass Plaza Usagi! (Announcing the Streetpass update with new games) Special Notes From time to time, notes from special people will be received via SpotPass as long as you have the function to receive SpotPass notes on and you qualify. Special Notes have golden borders that sparkle and often feature unique stationery that can only be unlocked from that note or by receiving a note written on that stationery. Attachments of Special Notes typically cannot be downloaded. The following Special Notes have been distributed: *'From:' Nikki (Swapnote's tutorial character) Sent: Valentine's Day 2012''' Message: Page 1/"Happy Valentine's Day!" Page 2/"Thank you for using Swapnote!" (Page 2 features an image of Nikki's Mii sitting atop a heart-shaped box) Page 3/""I hope you get lots of chocolate today! *heart illustration* Nikki *Illustration of Nikki holding a heart-shaped box*" 'Misc '''This note was sealed for seven days using the Date Stamp feature, unlocking on Valentine's Day. The photo on Page 2 can be downloaded. This note unlocks a Valentine's Day themed stationery. A Mii of Nikki was added to your Plaza upon receiving this note, she can be sent to Mii Maker but cannot be sent back. *'From: Reggie (Representative from Nintendo of America) Sent: Late February 2012 Message: '''Page 1/ (This page has no writing, it features a picture of Reggie's Mii standing next to a ? Block and a voice clip saying "Hi, this is Reggie from Nintendo!) Page 2/"Looking forward to sharing some news on '''Feb 22" Page 3/"Meet me on Feb 22 6am PT/9 am ET at" Page 4/"Nintendo.com/nintendo_direct. Reggie" Misc: 'This note was advertising a Nintendo Direct video. This note unlocks "Nintendo Direct" stationery, which looks like a notebook with a plaid design. *'From: '''Aonuma (Legend of Zelda producer) '''Sent: '''Late February 2012 '''Message: Page 1/"Hello! *Triforce drawing* This is Aonuma, Nintendo's Legend of Zelda producer." (This page features a sound clip of the unlocking sound from Legend of Zelda games) Page 2/"*Ocarina Illustration* Did you enjoy the Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time 3D?" Page 3/"Thanks to everyone, the Legend of Zelda series had a very happy 25th anniversary *heart illustration*" Page 4/"I hope you're looking forward to New Legend of Zelda games." (The Wizzrobe and Fairy in the stationery have speech bubbles written next to them, the Wizzrobe's says "Yes" and the Fairy's says "For Sure") Qualification: Though it is unconfirmed, it is said you must play Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D at least once to be sent this note. Misc: This note unlocks a Legend of Zelda stationery based on the original Legend of Zelda game. *'From: '''Krysta (Her status isn't stated) (the title card just says "nintendo") '''Sent: '''Late March 2012' Message: Page 1/"Nintendo spokesdog, 'Uggie '''has a message for you for you! I am helping him today (this is in a word bubble from the girl)". Page 2/"Have you played Nintendodogs+cats yet? (the girl then draws a music note)"(this page also features a voice chip of Uggie barking and a picture of Uggie playing on a 3DS). Page 3/"try the '''free '''demo in the Nintendo eShop (she also draws something)-Krysta from Nintendo"ESRB Rating: Everyone. This unlocks a Nintendodogs+Cats stationery and it is said that you have to have played Nintendo Dogs+cats but this is not true. *'From: Brian (I Fight Dragons Member) Sent: 'Late April 2012 '''Message: '''Page 1/ "Harnessing the magic of computers, we've created a 3D video" (This page also includes a voice chip which introduces him and his band saying "Greetings, Brian here from I Fight Dragons, your friendly neighborhood chip tune pop rock band!"). Page 2/"Save World Get Girl" is now available on Nintendo Video. Page 3/"Watch it before it's too late! -Brian" (A picture of the band (I Fight Dragons) is put on the page) (A stationery with the band members pictures with a title of the band name is unlocked in the stationery section). He is then added to your Streetpass Mii Plaza. *'From: Nikki (Swapnote's tutorial character) Sent: Early May 2012 (Before Mother's Day being a mother's day note) Message: 'Page 1/"It's almost Mother's Day, Don't Forget!". Page 2/"Mother's Day is a great time to say, (this is being said by a picture of her drawn on the paper) Thank you, to your mom".Page 3/ "I drew a picture for my mom using Art Academy: First Semester". Page 4/"I really hope she likes it-Nikki" (this page has a picture of Nikki holding flowers along with a cat). After the note is saved you unlock a stationery for Art Academy: First Semester. She is then added to your Streetpass Mii Plaza if she is not there already. This page also features a link to the Art Academy: First Semester page on the Nintendo eShop. *'From: Jessie (Nintendo Show 3D host) Sent: Late May 2012 Message: 'Page 1/"Guess what?! Mario Tennis Open is now available!" (this page also features a voice chip saying "Hey everyone, I'm Jessie from Nintendo Show 3D"). Page 2/"If you own the game, there is a special QR code in-game gift...!". Page 3/"Check out Mario Tennis Open.com to learn more about it". Page 3/"(a heart is on the page representing love) Jessie" (this page also features a promotional picture of Mario Tennis Open with Mario, Yoshi, Bowser and Lakitu as a coach). After the note is saved you unlock a stationery for Mario Tennis Open and Jessie is added to your Mii Plaza. *'From: '''Reggie (Representative for Nintendo of America) '''Sent: Early June 2012 Message: 'Page 1/"It's time for the Nintendo All-Access Presentation @ E3 2012! (this page also features a voice chip saying "Hey it's Reggie, coming from E3 2012". Page 2/"Watch it live on June 5 at 9am PT at e3.nintendo.com."Page 3/"Check back throughout the week for more E3 announcements Yeah!"Page 3/Reggie (this page also features a picture of Reggie holding the Wii U Gamepad). This unlocks a Nintendo All-Access@E3 2012 Stationery. *'From: '''Niki (Swapnote's tutorial character) '''Sent: '''Early August 2012 '''Message: Page 1/ "Aloha! Greeting from the beach!" (pictures of a Hibiscus and a heart shaped leaf are drawn in the bottom left and top right corners respectively. A sound clip of Seagulls is heard) Page 2/ "Swapnote now has Colored pens!" (A picture of Niki in a tropical outfit holding a pencil is drawn) Page 3/ "Switch colors like so!" (There is a picture of a Dpad with arrows pointing left and right) "The Nintendo eShop has the update!" Page 4/ "Now I'm off to learn to swim!" (A picture of Niki wearing a bathing suit and a raft.) "- Niki". This note announces the update to swapnote which adds colored pens, and contains a link to that update in the note. It also unlocks the Vacation stationery. Stationery *Basic Swapnote Stationery *Music Note Stationery *House Drawing Stationery *Mii in the Sun Stationery *Dinning Set Stationery *Firstclass Airline Postcard Stationery *Swapnote Letter Stationery *Plans Grid Stationery *Angry Mii Stationery *Group of People in a Meadow Stationery *Note with the Japanese kanji "Nin" (from Nintendo) on the Right Bottom Corner Stationery *Sad, Depressed Mii Stationery *Flowing Star Stationery *Leaves falling from the Sky Stationery *Snowman Stationery *Bubble Stationery *Raining Stationery with a Frog on the Bottom Right Corner *Snowflake themed Stationery *Heart Love Stationery *Black Cat looking through a window Stationery *Flower Card Stationery *Sweets themed Stationery *Fall, Animal themed Stationery *Halloween Themed Stationery *Boat themed Stationery *Birthday themed Stationery *Party themed Stationery *Sunset, Resort Stationery *Old Film Movie Stationery *Person Speaking into a Blow Horn Stationery *Map Stationery *Wanted Poster Stationery *Machine Geared Stationery *Soccer Stationery *Bird Cage Stationery *Winter Stationery *Heart Surrounded by Stars Stationery *Newscaster Nikki Stationery *Night Version of the House Drawing Stationery *Ocean Stationery *Over Town Firework Stationery *Outer Space Stationery Stationery Received from Special Notes *Valentine's Day Stationery **2012 **2013 *Art Academy themed Stationery *Nintendo Direct Stationery **Mario/Japan background **Europe Background **Japan Mountainscape w/ Fireworks **Wii U Direct *The Legend of Zelda stationery **Retro Zelda Stationery **E3 2013 Stationery *Nintendo Dogs+Cats Stationery *I Fight Dragons Stationery *Mother's Day Stationery **2012 **2013 *Nintendo All-Access @ E3 2012 *Super Mario 3D Land Stationery *Paper Mario: Sticker Star *Mario Tennis Stationery **Mario **Peach *Tropical Vacation Stationery *Christmas 2012 Stationery *Colorful Notebook Stationery *Pokémon Black 2/White 2 Stationery **Reshiram/Zekrom **Genesect (Black) **Genesect (White) *Kirby's Return to Dreamland Stationery *Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Stationery *Game Center DX Stationery *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Stationery *Fire Emblem: Awakening Stationery **Light blue w/ many heroes on bottom **Grey w/ single hero *Culdcept 3DS Stationery *Pikmin 3 Stationery *Crashmo/Fallblox Stationery *Pokédex 3D Pro Genesect Stationery *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gate to Infinity Stationery **Blue **Red **White *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Stationery *Pokémon X Version & Y Version Stationery **Xerneas & Yveltal **Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie *The Year of Luigi Stationery *Swapnote Update Stationery *HarmoKnight Stationery *Super Mario AR Stationery (JP) *Mario vs Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move Stationery *Wii U Miiverse Stationery *Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger Stationery **Jagged paper edge border **Rope border *The Denpa Men 2: Beyond the Waves Stationery (JP) **Purple Denpa flying around Antenna Tower **Crystal and Amber **Group of 8 Denpas and Dwarf in dragon costume **Wedding theme w/ hero, Crystal, Jasper, and Amber *Animal Crossing: New Leaf Stationery **Yellow, special character border **White w/ Isabelle **Main Street/HHA cityscape *New Year's 2013 Stationery *LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins Stationery **Chase McCain **Rex Fury and his gang *New Super Mario Bros. 2 Stationery **Jumping Mario and Luigi carrying coins **Raccoon Mario, Flying Coins **Golden Mario and Coins **Golden Mario, Silver Luigi and Golden Lakitu *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Stationery **Chasing ghost dog **Dark hallway *Monster Hunter 4 Stationery *Nintendo 3DS Image Share Stationery *Flipnote Studio 3D Stationery (JP) Trivia *Swapnote has various different names in some of the regions that it was released in. **In The Netherlands it's translated to "Nintendo Mailbox" **In Italy it's translated to "Nintendo Postbox". **In the United Kingdom it is named Nintendo Letter Box, as opposed to Swapnote, even though they are both translations to English. **If your Nintendo 3DS System uses Latin Spanish as its language, Swapnote appears as PasaCartas (Which translates to "CardPassing"). If it uses European Spanish, it appears as Correo Nintendo ("Nintendo Mail") *In Swapnote, there is a mascot named Nikki who gives you advice similar to the birds that give you advice in Nintendo DSi Sound, Nintendo 3DS Camera, and Nintendo 3DS Sound. *In North America, a different version of the Fire Emblem: Awakening stationery was released than the one that was released in Japan, however a translated version of the Japanese stationery was later released. References }} es:Correo Nintendo/Pasacartas Category:Nintendo 3DS applications Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo games